The boy and his doctor
by honeychild200
Summary: The Doctor comes across Harry after the final battle at Hogwarts and the massacre left behind and takes him with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

As soon as the Tardis landed the Doctor had a foreboding, almost like he shouldn't be there. He went to look at the screen in the centre of his spaceship to find out what was outside. What he saw was carnage. A huge castle that would have been right at home in a fairy tale lay in ruins. There were bodies strewn all over the grounds some ripped apart, others without limbs, some had their heads severed, some had their intestines hanging out their bodies. There were more different methods of death that the Doctor stopped taking stock of them he couldn't look anymore. What really got to him was that most of the victims looked like children. Some of them didn't even look like they were in their teens yet. The Doctor decided to check for any sign of life if there was none he would leave.

Even this was too much for his curious nature. After a few minutes of searching something showed on his screen. A boy with dark hair, covered in cuts and blood with his arm at an awkward angle, his clothes half burned off him. He was unconscious as he lay next to a pile of ash with the ground around him completely scotched. The Doctor got out of the Tardis and went to find the boy where he had been shown by the Tardis. It was worse seeing for himself instead of the screen. The smell of death was overwhelming. There was energy that seemed to be choking the air and not leaving much room to breathe. The Doctor decided to get the boy first then try and decipher what had happened later.

His hearts broke as he walked around and saw the broken bodies all around him. He wished he could have stopped whatever it was that did this. A small pained sound broke him out of his musings as he quickly approached the boy. He seemed to be regaining consciousness. He knelt by the boy just as he opened his eyes. He was met by a brilliant green stare despite the pain that filled them the Doctor felt like they could see right through him. The boy didn't seem to register that he was looking at anyone. He passed out again. Just as the Doctor was about to pick him up to carry him to the Tardis a ball of fire appeared right in front of him and when it went out a beautiful red and gold bird stood next to him. It looked at the Doctor with sadness in it's eyes and a small trill sounded from its throat conveying the pain and sadness it was feeling. It was then that the Doctor recognised the bird. The last time he had seen one was on one of his travels. This bird was referred to as a fire bird it had healing tears and when it died its body burned up it was reborn from its ashes. He had felt a kind of kinship to the birds due to his own regeneration when he died. He also knew that the bird had healing tears. What he did find odd was that these creatures usually stayed away from anything human. They were creatures of light they would not tolerate the pettiness and vindictiveness of the human race and yet this one was here. He watched as it began to sing and spread its wings as it went into the air, what he did not expect was the heat that started to come from it as it began to burn and before it was completely turned to ash it came back down and consumed the boy. If the Doctor had been anything other than what he was, a time lord, he would not have survived the encounter. Of course his clothes were burned but he did not notice till later.

He was looking at where the boy had lain. All there was were ashes. He wanted to scream, the boy had been alive but he had been too slow to save him. He should have known that there was something wrong with the bird because they never go near humans ever. Tears formed in his eyes as he realised there was nothing else he could do. He started to get up when he heard a little trilling sound. The bird had risen from its ashes. He was about to walk away and leave it there as he was not about to take care of a creature that did not hesitate to kill child, until he saw its eyes. When he had first seen the bird its eyes had been a bright gold there was no mistaking them, now they were the green of the child. He knelt back down as he spoke to himself "Is it possible? No it can't be. Of course I have yet to see the birds do something cruel. What if the bird had not been trying to harm the child but trying to save him that does make more sense especially considering the character of these birds? They heal they don't kill."

Carefully he picked up the baby bird including its ash and took it back to the Tardis. He placed it in a wide bowl and placed near the fireplace that the Tardis provided. After getting himself dressed he started researching on how to look after the bird.

Xx xx xx

The last scene Harry saw was the dark lord screaming while he was on fire. A fire that Harry had set him on. Harry had just spent over a year hunting down horcruxes and being hunted by this very same dark lord. He also spent that time training to control his power to control the elements. He should have been able to control this power by now but because of Dumbledore's brilliant idea to keep the enemy in the dark on what he could do therefore catching him unaware in battle Harry never knew he could do this till Dumbledore died. He had found out the Dumbledore was going to wait till he turned seventeen then would unbind his powers so he could train. Harry felt betrayed that Dumbledore would make decisions that affected him like that without even consulting him. His anger had been what had given him the strength to finally defeat Voldemort. As Voldemort became ash Harry felt the edges of darkness claiming him. He did not care. He welcomed it. He had already lost too much to want to keep on living. Let the rest of the wizarding world celebrate and enjoy the fruits of his sacrifices. He wouldn't be forced to do it again and to him that was all he wanted, just some peace.

There was something warm around him. Harry was drawn from his unconsciousness as the warmth began to get hotter and hotter and just when he began to wonder how much more he had to bear the heat cooled down to an almost pleasant warmth. He opened his eyes to find himself back in Dumbledore's office. He could have sworn he had watched it burn. What was going on? A trill made him turn around to see Fawkes on his usual perch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello Harry." Harry stared at Fawkes and said "You can talk?" Fawkes laughed said yes I can talk or at least now you can understand me. I just wanted you to understand what has happened to you." "What do you mean? Am I not dead?" Fawkes answered "No Harry you are not dead. I know what Albus put you through. Even though he had his heart in the right place, you should never have had had to go through all that. A horrible childhood or as a target all due to the choices made by Albus for you. Your magic had it not been bound would have been enough to protect you and if you had been taught to use it as you should have been growing up things would definitely have turned out differently.

I have given up my immortality to save you. You will have a second chance. I should have protected you better. It is the reason I was here in the first place. To protect you. When you wake up do not be frightened. You will be a baby phoenix as I have had to burn your body to cleanse it of the dark magic you have been exposed to otherwise your life would not have been worth living. You are a fire elemental Harry one of the first in centuries, it will make your shift into a phoenix animagus much easier." Harry's head was swimming he had a lot he wanted to ask but he knew Fawkes only had so much time. "Why sacrifice yourself for me?" "Because Harry you are meant to be the one that saves the magical community. I'm not talking about fighting dark lords, I'm talking about the problems that have been escalating for centuries, on blood purity, the old families clinging to power creating divisions and risking exposure to the rest of the world. You are the heir of Merlin and Morgan le Fay. You have power over all those old crones, you can make those changes, I don't have much time Harry I'm fading learn as much as you can about your ancestry and trust the Doctor he can help you." Before Harry could say anything else he felt his eyes open and all he saw was grey dust. He was buried in it. He began to dig his way out and as soon as he smelt the air he trilled in relief.

He looked up and saw a man completely naked about to walk away, but when the man saw him he stopped and stared at him for a bit before he seemed to be talking to himself as he knelt down and picked him up. "Is it possible? No it can't be. Of course I have yet to see the birds do something cruel. What if the bird had not been trying to harm the child but trying to save him that does make more sense especially considering the character of these birds? They heal they don't kill."

Harry wondered what he was talking about. He began to panic as the man picked him up. Was the man crazy? He had never seen him before, why was he naked? He would have understood if the man the man had been covered in battle grime or injuries, he would have thought he lost his clothes in the battle but the man was clean. The only dirt on him was from kneeling on the ground nothing else. Harry realised the man did not mean him any harm when he gently picked him up and carried him with care as if he was afraid to hurt him. This stopped his panic attack. He could not see where they were going until they stopped and he was placed in bowl close to a fire. This felt good to him. He was warm and comfortable and for the first time in a long time he was not in any pain. He felt his eyes shut and decided he would deal with whatever comes next when it comes he was too tired to concentrate on anything else right now.

Xx xx

The next few weeks Harry spent with the Doctor convinced him the man was mad. He spoke to himself a lot about things Harry could not even begin to comprehend. He was growing bigger His feathers had become the red and gold of Fawkes, just a little bit more intense in its richness. The Doctor also spoke to him often. Harry could only trill in answer He knew he would be able to change back to being human now but he was afraid that the doctor would decide to return him home. He liked traveling with the Doctor. He did not have to worry about what he left behind. The places they went together were beautiful, other worlds amongst the stars. The ore time Harry spent with Doctor the more he learned. He was in a time machine that travelled through space and time. The Doctor was from a different world that had perished in a fire and was the only one of his kind left, so he travelled.

Xx xx xx

The Doctor had not found information on the bird he'd found. Only what they ate and how to care for them after a burning day. The information mentioned that they could take of themselves and did not need to be kept like a pet. However his new friend did not even know how to begin to take care of himself, so the Doctor did what he could. He took him on his travels as he journeyed through space and time. He talked to him and felt less lonely than he usually did. He only wished his new friend could talk back.

One afternoon about three weeks after the Doctor and his new friend had been traveling together something happened that changed everything. The Doctor was tinkering with the Tardis as he usually did and his feathered friend was sitting by the fire when all of a sudden the bird's trill sounded in surprise. Its body began to change and elongate taking the form of a human child. At first the Doctor was not sure what was going on so he had got up to pick the bird up before he noticed the changes. Feathers changed to shoulder length dark hair, as the head got bigger to accommodate the changing features.

The Doctor felt as if his hearts had stopped as the changes stopped and there stood a child identical to his own, one he had lost in the time war when the rest of his family died. Granted this child was much younger and looked to be about nine years old, a good six years younger than his son had been. If he believed in fate he would have thought that this was some kind of punishment, finding this child and knowing that their timelines were entwined no matter what and having to look into the identical face of a child he lost. The difference was the eyes. Where his son had golden brown eyes the green of this child's eyes was the same as the ones he had seen when he found him.

Across the child's chest was a tattoo of the bird he had been with the head resting on his shoulders and the tail around one of his ankles. A shy "Hello Doctor!" made him blink and let out a breath he had not realised he was holding. He had to answer the child "Hi" What's your name?" The child answered "Harry." He seemed to realise he was naked as he quickly tried to cover himself with his hands and then start to change back to a bird. He flew back up to his perch and sat there. The Doctor realised what happened and knew what to do. "Wait here I'll get you some clothes." He came back not long after with a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt that looked to be about Harry's size. Harry hopped back down and changed back then put the clothes on. When he was done he turned to the Doctor and said "Thank you."


End file.
